defiANTS
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: Lexi Reed has met her match...It's a bit better than the summary. Tell if it should be Lexi/Oc if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm creating this story with my character from another story, Senna Mereck. She's basically that feisty red-head with a short temper, but caring and sweet with her friends. She wears a lot of clothes from different cultures, but most normal American clothes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you see that new girl?"

"She's hot!"

"Dude, she would kill you."

That was all Lexi Reed heard when she entered Webster High.

_Why are they not paying attention to me?_ She thought angrily.

"Hello, people! I'm wearing a new pink gypsy dress! This is the latest trend." She said, twirling her hair and walking on the tiles like it was a runway.

"I heard she came from Florida."

"Oh, so, she's a beach girl?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

_Who are they talking about?_ She asked, but apparently she wasn't looking where she was watching. She bumped into to someone. Hard.

When she looked up, she saw a bunch of red hair. Red, springy curls. Pale skin with freckles across the nose. Glistening, green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said in a slight Scottish accent.

This girl was actually kinda pretty. She kinda looked like Merida from Brave, but with green eyes and thinner eyebrows.

She was dressed in a tan, lacy cardigan, a dark blue, flowing shirt and jeans with white sandals. Totally chic.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy dork!" Lexi screeched, making everyone look at them. She had to keep up her act.

"Me?! You weren't even looking, bleach blonde!" She retorted.

Lexi kept herself from gasping. No one had even dared to get in her face like that.

Instead, she just smirked.

"Watch your back, Carrot-Top. These next few hours are going to be your worst nightmare." She growled and waited for a reaction.

This girl rolled her eyes and pushed Lexi out of the way.

Lexi was practically forced down a pit of despair.

_First, she insults me. Then she pushes me?_ She thought. _I'm going to make sure she never shows her face again._

* * *

After the first three classes, it was time for lunch.

Of course, Lexi and her cheerleader friends were chatting about makeup tips. But then one question ran to her.

Where is Paisley?

As if on cue, the ditzy blonde came walking with a new lunch buddy. The red-head from earlier.

They looked like they were having a good time, with Paisley laughing so hard.

"That's so funny, Senna!" She smiled.

So that was her name.

"Paisley!" Lexi exclaimed, making them both look her way.

"Oh, hey, Lexi." Paisley grinned at her.

"What are you doing with that clumsy dork?" She sneered.

"I haven't forgotten you, bleach blonde." Senna said from the other side.

Some of the students started laughing.

"At least I don't look like Carrot Top." Lexi said.

"At least I'm not a wannabe-Barbie." She remarked.

Lexi got the wind knocked out of her. She just stomped out of the cafeteria with a pissed-off look.

Paisley and Senna just continued to chat.

* * *

The blonde was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She was _not _bleach blonde. She was a natural blonde.

At least she didn't have giant, red curls like that. But it looked rather nice on Senna.

But Lexi's reflection seemed flawless to her. Unless you looked deeper.

Outside was a makeup-covered face with seemingly perfect features.

But on the inside, she felt like a gaping black hole, eating up the compliments like candy and spitting out insults on the less fortunate.

_I have to get her out of here._ And with that a flash of blonde whisked back into the cafeteria.

* * *

**Oh! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, should I make this a Lexi/OC?**

* * *

This morning had been hectic for Senna.

It took forever to fix her hair, but it was worth it; her hair was in a glossy auburn curtain.

She only had enough time to put on a black tank top with silver writing on it, acid wash blue jeans, and gray Vans. She paired it with her favorite gray jacket.

"Bye, Mom!" She yelled as she ran out of the house.

As soon as she got into Webster High, she bumped into someone.

It was a girl, obviously about 12, with caramel colored skin and dark brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I'm Chyna."

"I'm Senna." Senna said and stuck out her hand. Chyna shook it.

The two girls went to talk a little more as they headed to their lockers.

They were only a few lockers down from each other.

Meanwhile, Lexi was just passing by when she spotted the red-head with her talented archenemy.

_This is going to be fun…_She thought maliciously.

"So, I see the ladybug has found the ant. It's just making my skin crawl." She said, shuddering. Her cheerleader friends laughed.

Chyna looked at Lexi angrily while Senna's skin was turning red.

"Queen bees only sting for dominance. You already seem in control, Lexi. So why do have to pick on a sweet old ladybug?" She said, stressing out that lasting sentence for emphasis.

"At least this bee can get a date." Lexi sneered at her.

Her friends laughed at Senna, which caused her eyes to water a little, but she refused to let her guard down.

"At least this ladybug can get a real friend! I don't have as many as you do, but at least mine aren't drones that only follow you around for your money and popularity." Senna snapped at the blonde.

Lexi let out a light gasped.

Her friends _loved_ her!

Right…?

"Wow," The light-haired girl decided to say. "You really are jealous. But who wouldn't be?" She asked, casually flipping her hair as her "friends" nodded.

"_Jealous?_ Of what?!" Senna practically yelled. "Some skinny, big-headed blonde bitch that can't stop staring at herself for like 1 minute?"

This time Lexi let out a more noticeable gasp. Some tears found their way to her eyes.

"You know what?" The blonde tried one more time to conquer the red-head. "You're a stupid red-head. You have no social life, no friends, no boyfriend, and no talent whatsoever! All you're doing is getting in my way. Sure, maybe I like looking in the mirror. But at least I have a face people want to look at. Look at yourself. Does anyone really want to go out with a girl with that wild hair?"

Senna's throat started to swell in pain. Tears floated around in her eyes.

"No one likes you, Senna. So why don't you just do the whole school a favor and just take off?!" Lexi finished, taking a huge puff of breath. She looked up, shocked.

Senna was already gone.

She looked over at Chyna, who was dead silent, like everyone else.

"You went too far, Lexi. You're such a bully." The little ant said before walking off.

_I'm not a bully! It's her fault for getting in my way. Right…?_ Lexi thought.

* * *

Tears ran across the red-head's face. Her arms were onto of her tucked up knees, her chin resting on them.

Another sob racked her brain.

_I can't take it anymore._ She thought as she searched for the Altoid tin in her green messenger bag. She opened the tin to find a small Swiss army knife taped to the inside of the lid.

She pushed up the sleeve of her jacket and let her bare arm show.

There would be scars but they were expertly hidden with makeup.

She dragged the blade across the inside of her left arm. Dark red blood was filling up the new cut.

As disturbing as it would be to anyone else, it calmed her down a little. It just let her know she was still alive, as weird as it sounded.

Afterwards, she got out of the stall, cleaned the cut, applied a little more of makeup to the previous scars and put a band-aid on the new one. She pulled down the sleeve of her jacket and went to class.

* * *

**Okay, Senna appears to be tougher on the outside, but she has a few personal coping problems. And Lexi has self-confidence problems. Problems, problems, problems! *shaking around in a Kool-Aid costume.* OH YEAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, neither of the girls felt better. Lexi was confused, Senna was depressed. Neither wanted to admit it though. It took a lot of will to get out of bed on both sides.

Senna got dressed in a dark purple floor-length, one shouldered chiton with a golden, braided belt and a tan, short sleeved cardigan. She slipped on gold gladiator sandals to match.

Though it took about an hour, she managed to uncurl her hair until it hung all the way to her flared, womanly hips. She frosted her lips with pink lip gloss and decided that it was enough. She left out of her house with nothing but a matching purple purse and a piece of warm, buttery toast.

As soon as she got to the school, nothing but whispers surrounding her. Mostly concerning the big showdown yesterday.

She rolled her green eyes and sighed, getting needed books out of her locker. She put them into her bag along with the binders and/or notebooks and some writing utensils.

As soon as she put her closed her locker, she was met with an unpleasant surprise. Lexi. She studied over the blonde for a minute. Her hair was down as usual. She still had the annoying amount of makeup on, but it suited her good enough. She was wearing a sky blue sundress that fell to her knees, with brown boots and a jean jacket.

She donned a serious expression. "I need to talk to you." She said and pulled the other girl into the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Senna said, flicking a piece of red hair over her shoulder, "You, Lexi Reed, want to apologize to me, Senna Mereck?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do. I just hate feeling guilty, so there." Lexi explained, making gestures.

Senna raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Apology accepted." The blonde gave a satisfied smirk. "But-"The other girl started. "You have to pretend to be my friend for a whole two weeks."

"What?! No way!" Lexi exclaimed.

Senna frowned, her green, almond-shaped eyes tearing up as the cut on her arm started stinging. "Could you at least hang out with me? Maybe if you knew more about me, you would probably like me." She tried to reason with the blonde.

Lexi was thinking the whole concept over in her head. Would it be okay to be nice with this upbeat, feisty girl? Would it lower her social status? Or would it make her even more popular?

"Hmm…" She hummed, tapping her chin. "Okay, I'll do it."

Senna clapped and cheered. "Thanks, Lexi!" She said and hugged the cheerleader tightly. Lexi's breathing stopped for a short second as the girl's arms wrapped around her. While she didn't return the hug, she did savor it.

"Come on, let's go to class!" Senna exclaimed and dragged the girl out of the bathroom.

* * *

The girls' gym period started now.

Reluctantly at first, Lexi followed Senna all the way to the gym and into the locker room. Listening to the upbeat girl's voice was intoxicating, the Scottish accent making it even sweeter to listen to.

Lexi was carrying her gym clothes, a dark red shirt with black shorts that reached her thighs with stylish red Vans.

Senna was carrying a light pink shirt with blue shorts that were thigh-length and pink and white Jordans.

As Lexi started taking off her dress and boots, she looked up at the sudden sound of shuffling.

Senna, who had already took off her clothes were tugging a shirt over her head, was awkwardly hopping around.

Lexi's face flushed as she had the perfect chance to look over the red head's body. She looked at the girl's chest, covered up by a blue lace bra, her medium breasts bouncing as she hopped. Lexi's eyes traveled over her small waist and thin stomach, down to her hips and her more private areas, covered with a matching blue…thong.

The blonde's face turned dark pink of the thought of seeing Senna's womanhood. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn't notice Senna already had her shirt and shorts on.

"What are you staring at?" Senna asked.

All of the girls started leaving, and eventually they were alone. The eccentric girl began to think and ponder about the blonde and a smirk crept up to the face.

"You were checking me out when I was changing." She said.

The blonde snapped up and her face flushed even more. One, because she was caught. Two, because Senna looked super hot when smirking. Lexi mentally scolded herself for thinking that, but it was undeniably true.

"What? No, I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to me, you know you were. But don't worry, it doesn't bother me." Senna said.

She nodded and then got dressed quickly. As she walked out of the locker room, the red head came up and smacked her on the butt. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell, Senna?!" She exclaimed.

Senna only laughed and ran out.

* * *

**That's all for right now. I decided this would be Lexi/Senna. Senna would probably look like Jacqueline Emerson but with longer hair and green eyes with a few freckles on her nose. If you watched the Hunger Games, you know what she looks like. **


End file.
